


I Hate U

by cndyprfumegirl



Series: Canem Story Time With Prince [6]
Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: CanEm - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndyprfumegirl/pseuds/cndyprfumegirl
Summary: I Hate U, PRN (1995)I never thought that U would be the oneAfter all the things that we've been throughU gave your body 2 another in the name of funI hope U had some baby, if not, boo hooIt's so sad but I hate U like a day without sunshineIt's so bad but I hate U cuz U're all that's ever on my mindHoney, I hate U - Now everyday would be a waste of timeCuz I hate UI never thought that I could feel this way2 fall in love was a table reserved 4 foolsSay U're sorry if U wanna but it's all in vainI'm out the door sweet baby, that's right, we're throughThis court is now in sessionWould the defendant please rise?State your name 4 the courtNever mindU're being charged with one 2 many counts of heartbreakingIn the 1st degreeI don't give a damn about the othersMy main concern is U and meYour honor, may I call 2 the stand my one and only witness?A girl that know damn well she didn't have no damn businessI know what U did, how U did it and uh.. who U did it withSo U might as well plead guilty cuz U sure can't plead the 5thNow raise your right handDo U swear 2 tell the whole truthNot the half truth like U used 2 so help U God?Nod your head one time if U hear meIf U don't, I'll have 2 use the rodAnything 2 make U see that uh.. U're gonna miss meYeah, U're gonna miss meUh, uh, uh, oh!If it please the courtI'd like 2 have the defendant place her hands behind her backSo I can tie her up tight and get into the actThe act of showing her how good it used 2 beI want it 2 be so good she falls back in love with meClose your eyesI'm gonna cover your ass with this sheetAnd I want U 2 pump your hips like U used 2And, baby, U better stay on the beatDid U do 2 your other man the same things that U did 2 me?Right now I hate U so much I wanna make love until U seeThat it's killin' me, baby, 2 be without UCuz all I ever wanted 2 do was 2 be with U ... ow!





	I Hate U

**Author's Note:**

> I Hate U, PRN (1995)
> 
> I never thought that U would be the one  
> After all the things that we've been through  
> U gave your body 2 another in the name of fun  
> I hope U had some baby, if not, boo hoo
> 
> It's so sad but I hate U like a day without sunshine  
> It's so bad but I hate U cuz U're all that's ever on my mind  
> Honey, I hate U - Now everyday would be a waste of time  
> Cuz I hate U
> 
> I never thought that I could feel this way  
> 2 fall in love was a table reserved 4 fools  
> Say U're sorry if U wanna but it's all in vain  
> I'm out the door sweet baby, that's right, we're through
> 
> This court is now in session  
> Would the defendant please rise?  
> State your name 4 the court  
> Never mind   
> U're being charged with one 2 many counts of heartbreaking  
> In the 1st degree  
> I don't give a damn about the others  
> My main concern is U and me
> 
> Your honor, may I call 2 the stand my one and only witness?  
> A girl that know damn well she didn't have no damn business  
> I know what U did, how U did it and uh.. who U did it with  
> So U might as well plead guilty cuz U sure can't plead the 5th  
> Now raise your right hand  
> Do U swear 2 tell the whole truth  
> Not the half truth like U used 2 so help U God?  
> Nod your head one time if U hear me  
> If U don't, I'll have 2 use the rod  
> Anything 2 make U see that uh.. U're gonna miss me  
> Yeah, U're gonna miss me  
> Uh, uh, uh, oh!
> 
> If it please the court  
> I'd like 2 have the defendant place her hands behind her back  
> So I can tie her up tight and get into the act  
> The act of showing her how good it used 2 be  
> I want it 2 be so good she falls back in love with me
> 
> Close your eyes  
> I'm gonna cover your ass with this sheet  
> And I want U 2 pump your hips like U used 2  
> And, baby, U better stay on the beat  
> Did U do 2 your other man the same things that U did 2 me?  
> Right now I hate U so much I wanna make love until U see  
> That it's killin' me, baby, 2 be without U  
> Cuz all I ever wanted 2 do was 2 be with U ... ow!

_ Can strode toward Sanem’s house with purpose.  He could see through the glass walls that there was no one in the living room, but the front door was wide open.  He couldn’t wait to see her; he’d finally decided to tell her he had decided to stay--for her. He couldn’t believe Yigit had the nerve to ask her to marry him.  Who did he think he was? Did he really think he even had a chance with Sanem?  _

 

_ “Sanem?” he called as he walked into the house without knocking.  He walked toward the back of the house, but there was no one there, either.  He heard noises coming from her bedroom--she must be in there. She was moaning and whimpering; she must be having a bad dream!  He ran toward her room and pushed the door open so it slammed against the wall. Then he froze.  _

 

_ He couldn’t believe his eyes.  Sanem was on her bed, her body half-covered by Yigit, who was shirtless on top of her.  The off-the-shoulder black dress she’d been wearing that day was pulled down below her breasts, and Can had burst into the room to see Yigit sucking her right nipple into his mouth, his long fingers kneading her left breast.  He had lifted his head in surprise, but Can could still see the sunlight glinting off the wetness left by his mouth on her skin. “Can?” Sanem questioned, her hands still buried in Yigit’s light hair. “What are you doing here?” _

 

_ Yigit smiled at Can smugly, then continued what he’d been doing when Can came into the room. Sanem didn’t wait for a response from Can, she closed her eyes and tightened her fingers in Yigit’s hair, obviously enjoying what he was doing to her. _

 

_ Can stalked to the side of the bed and yanked Yigit by the arm off of Sanem.  His new peaceful attitude be damned, he would NOT let Yigit get away with this! Yigit grunted as he fell to the floor on his back, the air knocked out of him.  Sanem leaned up on her elbows, her chest still exposed, “Can! Stop! What are you doing? I choose him! I choose Yigit! I love him!” _

 

_ Can couldn’t hear anything else over the blood roaring in his ears.  He straddled Yigit on the floor and punched him in the face, over and over, until blood poured from his mouth and his nose and his eyes were swollen shut.  The whole time, he could feel Sanem trying to pull him off. He suddenly stopped hitting Yigit and stood up to face Sanem. He took her by the shoulders and shook her, her bare breasts bouncing roughly from the force.  “Why, Sanem?” But Sanem just stared at him blankly. “Why? Why? Why?” _

 

Can jerked awake with a gasp and sat up in bed.  He was sweating and his heart was racing. He turned his head to see Sanem sleeping next to him, she was lying on her back, one arm above her head and the other draped over her stomach. Her head was turned to the side, facing away from him, and her neck was bared to him; he could see the marks he’d left on her. The blanket was bunched up around her legs--it was a warm night and she’d kicked it off in her sleep.  She was still naked from their lovemaking earlier that night, and her smooth skin shone in the moonlight. 

 

Can was struck with a powerful need to claim her.  She was  _ his.  HIS.  _ He threw the blanket off of his legs and crawled over her body.  He leaned down and ran the bridge of his nose over the fine tendon in her neck, his tongue following its path with a firm stroke.  Sanem stirred in her sleep. “Can?” she murmured, and her legs squeezed together. 

 

He whispered roughly in her ear, “You’re mine!” and he bit her neck before moving down her body, sucking and kissing a path to her wet sex.  Sanem’s eyes went wide, and her breathing came quick and shallow from her parted lips. She was fully awake now. Her legs were locked tightly together and he pried them apart and settled between them.  He grabbed her hips and pulled her down so he was level with what he wanted. He pushed his face into her core and inhaled deeply. “Can!” Sanem didn’t know what had possessed him, but she didn’t want to stop him.  Her heart was beating wildly with anticipation, and it seemed like it was taking forever for him to touch her. He could smell the scent of both of them together, and it drove him mad with the feeling of possession.  He opened his mouth and latched on to her, sucking furiously at her entrance, licking up the leavings of their last round. Can’s fingers dug into the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, keeping her legs open wide for him. Sanem gripped his hair in her fingers and pushed his head against her.  His teeth and his beard were scraping against her and she was raw and overstimulated, but she didn’t care. It felt so good. She was bucking her hips against his face, trying to get his mouth where she wanted it. He started tonguing her clit and she screwed her eyes shut and pulled his hair hard.  Her back bowed off the bed as she felt her climax trying to claw its way out of her body. He didn’t let up--his tongue kept going and going until she shattered into a million tiny pieces with a shout of his name. 

 

Can didn’t give her a second to recover.  He got up on his knees and he flipped her over onto her stomach. “Ooof, Can! What’s going on with you?”  He didn’t answer, he just pulled up on her hips so she was on her knees, her ass in the air and her face in the mattress.  She put her hands next to her head, trying to push herself up a little, but before she had the chance, she felt Can push her legs apart with his knee and his cock slammed into her, knocking her off balance. She swore she could feel him in her womb.  “Ahhh! Can!”

 

“You’re mine, Sanem,” he said as he pulled out and thrust back in just as hard. “Mine!”  He thrust into her over and over, laying claim to her. He took her hands and brought them behind her back, holding them there as he fucked her. 

 

He was so deep inside her, Sanem felt like he was going to split her in two. “Oohhh...yes. Baby, yes, I’m yours!”  

He let go of her hands and smacked her ass hard, leaving a handprint.  “Say it again, Sanem. Who do you belong to?” he said in a low, gravelly voice.   
  


“You, Can.  I’m yours!” she said, her voice hoarse, and he smacked her again, this time on the other cheek.

 

Can rotated his hips in a circular motion so he was hitting just the right spot inside her with every push inside her.  Can’s forceful thrusts had moved her up the bed and her head kept knocking against the headboard. He reached down to cushion her head with his hand, bringing the entire front of his body in full contact with her back.  She could feel his stomach contracting against her back with his movements. His sweat combined with hers, and she felt a drop roll down her back, onto her neck, and into her hair. He was fucking her like he was punishing her; she’d never seen him like this before. She couldn’t deny she loved it--she loved being taken by him.  The sounds of animal sex filled the room: Their panting and moaning, Can’s heavy balls slapping against her, the squishing sound of his length pounding into her wetness, the squeaking of the bed legs against the smooth wood floor. She could feel her body about to implode--the feeling of her orgasm started low in her belly and spread slowly through her chest, down her legs, out toward her fingers, and into her scalp.  Her body stiffened as the wave of pleasure reached the tips of her fingers and toes, the top of her head and her sex clenched hungrily around Can. “Sanem. Sanem, please. You’re mine. Only mine,” he said against the back of her neck. His voice sounded so desperate, but his body hadn’t slowed down. In fact, his hips were moving faster. She knew he was close. She wished she could kiss him. She moved one of her hands to lace fingers with his hand that was palm-down on the bed next to her head, holding him up.  

 

“Can, I love you. Only you. I’m yours forever.”  She heard him sob as he came inside her, releasing all of himself into her.  She collapsed flat on the bed, and he collapsed on top of her, blanketing her with his body.  They were both drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He stroked her hair out of her face and off of her neck and kissed her cheek and her forehead where he could reach her.  “Can? What happened?”

 

He lifted their joined hands to his mouth and kissed her fingers.  “I had a nightmare and I needed you.” He was quiet for a moment, and then he asked, “Did I hurt you, hayatim?”

 

“No. You didn’t hurt me,” she said and kissed his hand.  “I…” she trailed off, suddenly shy.

 

“What, Sanem?”

 

“I...liked it.  I liked you being rough with me.  I like that I can still feel your hands where they were holding me.”

 

“Oh, really?” he said, smiling at her.  “We can do it that way anytime you like, Sanem.”

 

She pushed up against him, and he got the hint and eased off of her so she could roll over onto her back.  He was still over her, and she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a long, slow kiss. She finally broke the kiss and said, “Good,” then she went back in for another kiss. 


End file.
